


Fourteen Years Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AS HELL. </p><p> </p><p>10)SHEIKH SURGEON by MEREDITH WEBBER<br/>Mills & Boon Medical Romance<br/>Desert doctor…secret father<br/>Fourteen years ago Dr Katie Derham fell madly in love with Sheikh Anton Du Beke – although he could never be hers, for a brief time their passion was intense.<br/>Now Katie is faced with an emergency and is forced to seek him out. She journeys to the cosmopolitan oasis city where Anton is now a successful surgeon. He is the only man who can save her son’s life. Not because of his skill – but because Anton is Patrick’s father…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14 Years Ago...

Fourteen years ago Katie Derham, a well known and respected Doctor, had met, been seduced by, and fallen in love with the Sheik Anton DuBeke... He would never be hers and she knew it, even back then. 

They had spent nights together, many nights, although over only a month. She had been left alone when he was pushed to find a new lover, someone that would be accepted by his people. All the same, he had left her. 

She had found herself pregnant, and alone. 

Patrick, the son born to her, had swiftly become the most precious thing in her life... 

And then, when he turned 14, her world had been turned upside down. Her son needed a kidney transplant desperately and she was not a match for him. 

News that Anton still lived where he had been sent her in search of the one man who could save her son's life.


	2. Destiny

Anton, who by now was a skilled and well-known surgeon, had been surprised by her arrival. The woman he had known Katie to be would never have come back to him. And then she told him why. The news, much as he was shocked by it, was good, and he knew instantly from the way her voice shook that this boy, this Patrick, was the only thing she cared enough about to humble herself and come to him. 

He had, naturally, agreed to help her, to help Patrick. They had undergone all the preparations, Anton willingly arranging that his colleague would do the operation. 

By the time Patrick was well enough to move, which was a long time after the operation, Anton had become well known to him, and, despite herself, Katie had found herself slowly falling back in love with him. She had, naturally, fought it, but all the same she had been unable to ignore her attraction. 

Destiny, it seemed, had plans for them both. 

Anton had, at Patrick's persuasion, asked her to marry him, his last attempt at a marriage had fallen apart and, since Katie was still alone, there was no reason Anton should not marry her.


End file.
